1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crude lipase inhibitor-containing product, its purified preparations, anti-obesity foods and anti-obesity feeds for pets which are useful for preventing or treating obesity which induces so-called adult diseases such as cardiac disease, arteriosclerosis, diabetes and the like.
People often suffer from obesity by eating meals containing high amounts of fats and oils. In this connection, the rate of occurance of the above adult diseases is gradually increasing in parallel with the degree of obesity. For treatment of such a trend, there should be a way to disturb digestion and absorption of fats and oils, in addition to improvement of diet to low fat and low oil Japanese type foods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an inhibitive substance of lipase, for example, Patent Kokai 4-300839 reports that serum albumin, .beta.-lactoglobulin or a certain kind of soy-bean protein or basic protein derived from wheat-germ will inhibit the action of lipase, thereby suppressing or inhibiting decomposition of emulsified lipids.
However, among the above mentioned materials, serum albumin, .beta.-lactoglobulin or a certain soy-bean protein does not exert such an action in the presence of bile acids.
On the contrary, there is reported that the basic protein derived from wheat germ suppresses or inhibits action of lipid-decomposition enzyme even in an emulsified system of lipids in the presence of sodium taurocholic acid which is a bile acid.